He's Come Home at Last
by aedy
Summary: Kurt is the first person who ever made him cry for a song so when he's finally back where he belongs, it's hard for Puck to keep his emotions in check.


_**A/N: this is just a little oneshot I wrote while I was listening to "As If We Never Said Goodbye". It can be read as pre-slash or just as friendship. I just really wanted a hug between them and that "I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you. I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you" and since I love Puck/Kurt just too much, I had to write this. I hope it doesn't completely suck! Also, I don't know if this is OOC or not because ever since he cried for Kurt's "Candles", he turns into a crying mess every time someone sings! **_

* * *

><p>The first time Puck has ever broken down during a song, it was during "Candles" because just like anyone else in New Directions that weren't Rachel and Finn, he knew how much the chance to have a solo really meant.<p>

So he was happy for Kurt, to see him shining on stage doing what he loved more, and if he cried a little, he didn't feel ashamed.

In retrospective, he's pretty much sure that being with Lauren made him stop being a badass. There are times when he thinks that since she's a bigger badass than he ever was (and without having to do something stupid like going to juvie), he really has no reason to be one anymore.

Other times, he simply thinks that perhaps, he grew up a little between becoming a father and finding someone who made him work to get what he wanted. After all, a year before, he would never have stopped Rachel from using him to make Finn jealous.

So when Kurt is back, is _finally_ back, and they're in the auditorium listening to his ethereal voice singing for them, he feels like it's normal to break down a little. After all, he even cried when Sunshine sung, and she was a stranger, while Kurt is different.

Kurt is a friend, his best friend's stepbrother, the kid that plays his show tunes loudly whenever he's over to drown out the sounds of the video games he and Finn play. Kurt is also the boy he wanted to protect so much that juvie or no, he was ready to be his bodyguard and beat up anyone who looked at him in the wrong way.

Kurt sings, "_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you. I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you. Missed the fairy tale adventure in this ever spinning playground. We were young together..._"

And it just feels so right to have him and his voice back where it belongs, it feels like everything is finally whole again, and like a part of his family is back and everything is a little bit easier, a little bit clearer...

Puck looks at the girls and sees that they're all crying. Quinn has her head on Finn's shoulder. Mercedes and Rachel are hugging each other, and Tina is squeezing Mike's hand so hard that Puck can see his fingers turning white. Finn is trying very unsuccessfully to mask his moist eyes and Sam and Lauren are pretty much in the same situation but Puck knows that it's ok to cry right now because Kurt is back and they have all missed him.

And it's not even a matter of not knowing how much you loved someone until that someone is gone because they loved Kurt even before he left and now... now they are just all promising themselves that they'll try harder, and they will be better friends, to be there before and _if_ something bad happens.

Puck looks back at Kurt and he sees the tears running down his cheeks like it happened with "I Want to Hold Your Hand" but this time is different and it's better because this time those are happy tears.

Kurt smiles and wipes his tears away. "_I don't want to be alone. That's all in the past This world's waited long enough, I've come home at last! And this time will be bigger and brighter than we knew it. So watch me fly, we all know I can do it. Could I stop my hand from shaking? Has there ever been a moment with so much to live for?_"

When the last word dies in the silence of the auditorium, Puck is up and clapping before anyone else, and before he can stop himself, he's walking up the stage and dragging Kurt into a hug so sudden and tight, that Kurt just stands there for a moment, unmoving. But then he hides his head in Puck's neck and hugs him back squeezing as tightly as Puck is doing.

"I missed you. We all did," Puck says, and he doesn't care if he doesn't look a badass, he hasn't cared about that for a long time now. He feels tears falling on his neck and tightens his hold for a moment.

"Missed you too," Kurt whispers back. And then he's being dragged away from Puck's hug and into Quinn's arms and then Mercedes', and soon he's being passed around their friends from one hug to another.

However, Puck doesn't look away from Kurt's happy face. He doesn't remember ever seeing him this happy, maybe only at Burt and Carole's wedding. Then Kurt looks up from over Mercedes' shoulder and smiles softly at him and if a few tears escape his eyes, Puck doesn't care.

They all feel like they never said goodbye, but they all promise themselves that this time it will be different.


End file.
